


Shaoi dan, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [97]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Ma'a'risha i'Senn will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaoi dan, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan

_Shaoi dan_ , Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan,  
As written by Doctor Ma'a'risha i'Senn.

By Tarvok

Rated G. Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

_Shaoi dan_ , Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan,

I have received your request to aid James Kirk with further genetic treatment. I am amenable to giving you aid. I do not have experience with the complexities of hybrid-Betazoid genetics; however, my _tal'sha_ will be accompanying me, and this is more his area of expertise.

Good day to you, Ambassador.

Ma'a'risha i'Senn

 

**Author's Note:**

> Romulan:
> 
> shaoi dan - greeting (between equals)
> 
> tal'sha - assistant (sciences)


End file.
